Answer Me
by The Cosmic Penguin
Summary: A typical argument between Starly and Konk takes an unexpected turn. Somewhat Starly/Konk shippy if you squint. Warning: this story really kills ellipses points.


Answer Me

A/N: Ummmmm…wow, I…I don't know why I wrote this…I had a few other plans of things I could've written down the Starly/Konk avenue, but this…I don't know, I didn't even think of where it was going. I've already written it now, so I might as well share, but…it's…strange. Perhaps because I can't really write angsty stories—which is what this was originally supposed to be but somewhat failed. It was also supposed to be an attempt at romance, but as you will see, I failed there too. …Do I get credit for the Starly/Konk pairing anyway? Pleeeeeeeeeease? But I'm through with being immature, so…

Enjoy!

Side Note: This would take place in level 9-7's (in the American Starfy game; Stafy 5) bonus fight with Konk. If you deny that level having a fight, go back and look at the game. Every level after your mandatory fight with Konk will have another battle with him-they're just hidden. Since every world has seven levels, this would be the last world, therefore making sense.

**Disclaimer**:

Konk: Listen, oh-so-smart humans, how much intelligence do you need to figure out that a psychotic Fanfiction author doesn't own any franchises? I mean really, how stupid do you—OH MY—

Me: KOOOOONNNNNNNK! YOU'RE AWESOME!

Konk: Gotta run! Good luck and enjoy the story, idiots!

* * *

Ow…

Hey, watch it! You won already! Stop it!

…Oh, so it's some sort of shock that I can speak without saying 'KONK' in the middle of my sentences? Get real, that's just so people remember my name. Now leave me alone.

…You're not going to leave until I do? Too bad, Pretty-Pink, you're gonna have to wait for a little.

Does that bother you? Test your patience?

…Chores?

You think you've got it _bad_ with all your _chores_, princess? Look at me—I've got it worse.

You don't believe me.

Typical.

Oh well. I guess I'll try to defend myself anyway—if you'll hear me out. Stop interrupting me, that'll get you in trouble someday, kid. Where was I?

Oh yeah.

You don't believe me when I say I have it bad. Lemme tell you this: you don't know a thing about the real me. While you walk around Pufftop getting showered with love and adoration, I hide in the shadows, hated by everyone. Nobody cares about me.

What? You say that's because I'm cruel?

No, you're wrong, Miss Pretty-Pink. And I told you not to interrupt me. I hate being mean. I wish I didn't have to, but I do.

Huh? Why's that?

Stop interrupting me and I'll tell you. I'll tell you that if I didn't do things like invade the castle or kidnap Ruby that nobody would notice me. Nobody would pay me any mind or any respect.

Nobody respects me anyway? Well hear you me, people remember me and my name! That's better than being passed over like a common enemy! I want a _purpose_ in life! I don't want to be forgotten and pushed off to the side…

'What's my purpose?' What's my purpose, you say?

…

I…I don't…know…I…

Well, at least I'm somewhat strong! That counts for something!

I'm contradicting myself?

…

Listen, here, Princess, you never cared before. Why can't you just leave me behind after you defeat me like your dear brother does?

…You want to know why I didn't call Starfy my rival?

Well…I-I just didn't feel like it, okay? Why are you asking me so many questions? Why can't you just leave me alone?!

I asked you to listen?

…Oh yeah, I guess I did.

But I don't want to anymore! This is getting too…_weird_ for me…I…I need some time to think…

…

…You're still here?

You want answers.

…

…Fine, I guess I'll try to give you some…go ahead, ask.

…

Who I really am? What do you mean? I don't have a disguise…

Who I am…inside?

…I get it.

Hold on…I just…need to think for a moment…

I shouldn't have to?

…

Maybe…

Maybe you're right. Maybe.

Surprise? What's so surprising that I said?

Oh, you don't think I have any humility in my tiny body, eh? You don't have to be embarrassed, I guess I have…acted proud in the past…

The past…

My eyes are watering?

No, they're not! Oh, maybe they are…but…still!

…

…You know, Princess, you made me think today. (sniffle) I-I can't…I don't…

No, I'm _not_ crying!

…Well, _maybe_ I am.

Okay, okay, so I am! So what? It's not like anyone …_cares_ or anything…

What's that?

You… do?

That's…that's…

I'm sorry; I don't know what's wrong with me.

You don't think I knew who I was anyway?

…You're right. You're…actually right…

It's okay to be wrong sometimes? Well, I guess that makes sense. I'm not too proud to admit that I'm wrong…

Oh…yeah. The _real_ me isn't too proud to admit that I'm wrong.

…

…Princess?

Thank you.

For what? For making me think. I hadn't really thought much about myself before…but…now I don't know who I am anymore…

…You'll help me…find out? But…

Well…okay. Since you won't change your mind…

Thanks.

I'm still a little sad, though.

…

What? You can make me feel better? How?

…Come out of my shell? But…but…

Okay. I trust you.

…

What? Do I look too much like a stuffed animal?

…I'm…good enough…for _you_?

I don't know what to say.

'Thank you would be a good start?'

Heh, I guess it would. Thank you.

Huh? I missed something in that?

Oh. Thank you _Princess_. There, ya happy?

One more thing? What would that be?

…Are you…_hugging me_?

Yes?

…this does make me feel better…

You knew it would? How?

…It's hard to explain? I'll wait for you. Just like you waited on me…

…

Well, I guess I should be going.

…

You want me…to stay? But…but what will the others think?

…It doesn't matter?

Then yes. I'll stay. Who am I to refuse royalty?

…But seriously, Princess. Thank you. Thank you for helping me—the _real_ me.

* * *

So you can probably tell that I actually care about Konk. I mean seriously, he needs love. Konk's appeared in every Starfy game so far that they've published (I'm talking about the Japanese ones, too) and he always looks like the kiddish, easy-to-beat boss that's just there to annoy you. He's AWESOME! Konk deserves more than that, people! But anyway, enough of my Konk-is-awesome rant.

Am I the only one who thinks he'd look somewhat like…um…I haven't played Club Penguin, so I don't know what those puffy puffballs are. But I think he'd look like one of those, except with short arms, short legs, and a medium-sized tail. And he'd have a white tummy. *fangirl squeal* Just sayin', that's what I think.

I just need time to update my stories (hint hint The Legendary MOE hint hint), but it felt unfair to make y'all wait, so when I got a sudden pang of inspiration last night, I put it to work. Not sure how great the results were, haha, but that doesn't matter now…

Now give me some inspiration to write more for the dying Starfy section and LEAVE ME A REVIEW! Please, it really would help.


End file.
